My Adorable Idiot
by Pink-Fire-Dragon
Summary: After a long day of running all over town with little Asuka, Natsu and Happy decide to walk Lucy home. When Happy falls asleep, words come out and feelings develop between the two mages. A fluffy little one-shot based off of the new Fairy Tail special chapter, the glorious chapter 378.5!


**So I couldn't just let my OTP feels go by without writing something so here we go! A Little one-shot based on the new Nalu special chapter. For those who are waiting for a new chapter of my other story, I'm sorry it;s taking so long! I had bad writer's block but this story got me out of it so expect a new chapter soon!**

**Anyways, please enjoy the following!**

* * *

**My Adorable Idiot**

"You know guys, I'm kind of tired from running around all day. I wanted to have some down time by myself."

"What are you talking about, Luce? We're just walking you home." Natsu told his partner.

When Lucy had left the guild, Natsu and Happy had taken the liberty of following right behind her. The team of three was now making their way down the cobblestone streets of Magnolia at sunset.

"Yeah, right." Lucy snorted. "I know that the second we get there, you two will be making yourselves comfortable on my bed."

"Lucy saw right through us..." Happy said half heartedly.

"Aye..." Natsu replied.

Lucy could only roll her eyes at the pair. After a few more minutes of walking, Happy stopped flying and made himself comfortable on Natsu's head. Letting out a content sigh, the little blue cat quickly fell asleep in the bed of pink locks.

"I guess he's pretty exhausted too, after chasing down that little brat all day." Natsu said.

"Oh, you're just saying that. Asuka is such a sweetie and you know it. Why else would you have lost that little contest of yours for her?" Lucy responded, a knowing smirk on her face.

"Hey, I didn't lose on purpose! That little runt was just lucky today!" Natsu yelled, turning red from both anger and a little bit of embarrassment.

Lucy giggled. "Sure thing, Natsu. Whatever you say."

Natsu growled at Lucy's obvious sarcasm.

"But to be honest, you were actually really good with her today. I didn't know you were good with kids." Lucy continued.

"Ehh? I wasn't doing anything special." Natsu said with a shrug.

"That's exactly it. You dealt with her so naturally. You'll be a good father one day."

Her words made both mages turn away from each other and blush.

"W-well that is, you know, if you want kids. And you'd need to find a um partner first and-"

_**'**Stupid stupid stupid! What are you saying, Lucy?! Just shut up before you dig yourself any deeper!_' The blonde scolded herself internally.

When she finally mangaed to cease her rambling speech, the two went silent for a moment before Natsu cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Well, I don't know how great a parent I would be, but I know you would be good at parenting."

"Me? Why would you think that?"

"Well, you're all... responsible and all that crap. That how parents should be, right?"

"There is more to being a parent than just being responsible, you know. And good parents are on a whole other level of responsible."

"I don't know, Luce. You just seem like you would be a good mom. And from what you've told me about her, you're a lot like your mo-" Natsu stopped himself. He knew that Lucy's parents were a sore subject for her. He would feel bad for upsetting her.

"No, it's alright Natsu. You don't have to be afraid of mentioning my mom." Lucy said gently.

She looked up at the setting sun for a moment relishing in her memories as the timid wind blew past her face and through her hair. She then turned to look up at Natsu, a look of childlike curiosity written on her face.

"But, do you really think that I'm like her?"

Natsu smiled warmly at her.

"Of course! Everything you've ever told me about her just reminds me of you. She seems really, nice and gentle, but strong too."

Lucy's could feel a warm tingling feeling travel up to her face as her cheeks slightly flushed once more.

"Thank you, Natsu. That means a lot to me.

"No problem, Lucy!" Natsu said, flashing his signature toothy grin - the same grin that had made Lucy's heart speed up time and time again. This time the feeling was even stronger.

_**'**He's loud, annoying and unpredictable, but he's probably the sweetest person I know. He always knows the right thing to say. I really love that about him. Wait, I'm not... I mean, I can't possibly... Be... Falling for-'_

"Oi, Lucy! We're here! Are you gonna unlock the door or are we both getting in through the window?" Natsu joked, shaking the blonde's shoulder.

"Y-yeah, sorry. One second." Taking one more glance at the evening sky, Lucy quickly stepped closer to the door and grabbed her key from her pocket. She smiled as she turned the key in the lock.

_'I'll figure out my feelings another time. For now I'll just enjoy the time I can spend with this sweet idiot.'_

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please review and read my multi-chapter Nalu fic "In It Together"**

**By now! :)**


End file.
